


Eyes Black As His Halo

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean, Foul Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't trap an angel with lines of paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Black As His Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Corrupted/demon Castiel.  
> I own nothing here and I am making no profit. We've all been Kripke'd

Castiel could feel himself being yanked, much like when he was a true angel and Dean would pray to him. He closed his eyes and gave in to the pull, appearing in the center of a devil’s trap surrounded by human hunters. The Earth looked a little ratty, where ever they were had been affected by the final world war that broke out almost a century prior.

“What’s your name, demon?” So they didn’t know, then? Hm, intriguing. It was rare to find hunters who summoned him without meaning him specifically. Perhaps he was simply the closest one to answer the call. However it happened, he needed to get back to Dean soon.

“My name is Seraphim. What’s yours, doll?” If people saw his personality with Dean versus everyone else they’d probably say he had some sort of demonic multiple personality disorder. He was downright vicious in the way he was sardonic and quick with everyone but Dean. With Dean he was obedient, submissive and even loving. As Dean had said, _there are some things even Hell can't take away from you._

The hunters in the room all startled at the name, ah, so they did know who he was at least. Good, even if they were a little too slow to realize it from what he looked like. It wasn’t like he really changed outfits, black trench and blue button down should pretty much set off alarm bells anymore what with all the activity he and Dean had seen. 

“Ser… Seraphim?” The lead hunter picked up a rosary and stood a bit more rigidly than before.

“Was your dad also your uncle? I mean, I know times are tough but it looks like you might want to expand the gene pool a little.” Castiel smirked, his head tilting to the side softly. The hunter’s jaw clenched, he was expecting a fight at any time but Cas really didn’t have a reason to give one. Not like they were threatening him in any way. He’d wasted enough time making jokes to them, he needed to return to Dean. “Well, it was nice chatting, be sure to have an actual purpose when you bring me here next time, all right?” His eyes flit black as he turned around and walked out of the devil’s trap painted on the ground.

Every hunter in the room gasped and froze. “H-How did you do that?”

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, turning to face them before he flew off. “I’m not a demon, dipshit. Seriously, move to a new state and find someone with a genius IQ and no common sense. Maybe she’ll let you fuck her and knock her up. Hopefully your children will have the ability to at least wipe their asses. See you all later.” He waved playfully, his fingers looking as though they were tickling the air before he disappeared from their sight.

When he came back Dean was sitting at his desk, reading through a contract for the soul of a man who just happened to ‘miraculously’ gain control of a large militia and a few cities as a result. “Where’ve you been?”

“I managed to be accidentally summoned by hunters who didn’t know what I really am.” Dean looked up with one brow quirked, eyes glinting in amusement.

“I love when that happens. Wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when you walked out of the devil’s trap.” He looked back down to the contract, continuing to read about how the greedy bastard also sold the soul of his eldest son.

“Somehow I think you’d have enjoyed the jokes I made about inbreeding a little more.” Castiel sat down and smiled to his master, his demon god.


End file.
